


Ba'vodu Boba

by InkStainedWings



Series: Clan Disaster [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Boba, Big Brother Paz, Gen, Mandalorian Child OC, Other, Soft Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Paz was asked to investigate why the covert on Tatooine has gone quiet. Din and Boba help.
Series: Clan Disaster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Ba'vodu Boba

Boba almost laughed at the absolute horror on the faces of everyone around them. Not that he blamed them. Just one Mandalorian was a sign of trouble coming, but three? Fully decked out in gear? It was practically a battalion. Plus the three of them were actually looking for trouble this time. 

“This way.” Paz lead the group around some buildings and down into another complex like the covert they had left a few days before. The main difference was that this one was completely silent. All three of them turned on their heat detection and pulled out their weapons. 

Paz had explained his mission on the ship. There had been a covert on Tatooine that had gone radio silent and everyone feared for the worst. He was being sent to check things out and bring back any living members that might be there or any supplies that might have managed to stay hidden from looters. If nothing had gone wrong he was to see why their messages hadn’t been returned. Boba had pointed out that seemed to be a lot for one man if there had been empire activity and Din and Paz explained that the covert just couldn’t risk that many people. If Paz didn’t make contact with the covert by the date and time he was assigned with news then they would take that of confirmation of their fears. It infuriated Boba they had to live that way but he understood. 

“There’s no way anyone is still here... It’s ice-cold and quiet. The forge has to be dead. Something happened.” Din’s whisper sounded way too loud but Paz nodded his agreement as they finally made it into the main rooms. They split up checking each bedroom, nook, and cranny for any sign of what happened to the people who had lived there. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when it was Din who ended up walking back out of a room with a little boy in his arms. He and Paz walked back over slowly so as not to scare the child. 

“This is Jamie, he said that their  _ Alor _ had been lying about food rations and selling beskar off for personal profits and when the others found out there was a big fight. The  _ Alor _ killed many and got away, the rest grabbed their own families and ran off to find safety in case the  _ Alor _ sent back mercenaries to finish the job.” Din explained as the kid hid his face in Din’s shoulder. 

“He lost his  _ buy’ce _ when he was hiding, he thinks it was stolen to get melted down and sold. He’s still young, we’ll bring him to the armorer and she can make him a new one.” Din said confidently. Boba hummed. 

“Is that what he wants?” He asked and the other two looked at him confused but he sighed. 

“He was betrayed and left here for dead, he might not want to be returned to another compound just like this with a bunch of people he doesn’t know who might just do the same thing.” Boba held up his hand feeling the outrage about to bubble over from the pair. 

“I’m not saying it will, I’m saying that this child, Jamie, how can he know that? How can he feel safe there? It should be his choice, not yours.” He said before they could interrupt. Paz seemed to accept that more easily than Din. 

“He’s right Din’ika. It is our job to take the child to where he will be safe and cared for so he can heal and grow. That might not be with our people. This is the way.” He said firmly and Din relaxed. 

“This is the way.” He echoed and pulled Jamie back from his shoulder and Boba took off his helmet making Jamie’s eyes widen. 

“I am not from a covert. My name is Boba. We’re going to take you somewhere safe. We can take you to another place like this one and get you a new  _ buy’ce _ and find you a new family, or I can take you to my palace and we’ll call up some people to find you a new family who aren’t part of the creed. We want to do what will make you feel safest. It’s up to you, okay?” He offered and the kid bit his lip nodding. “You can think about it while we bring what’s left here back to my ship.” He said gently and gave him a little smile. Jamie nodded again and tucked his face back into the space between Din’s pauldron and neck. 

Boba put the helmet back on and Paz patted his shoulder. Din headed back to the ship with Jamie leaving the two of them to finish up looking around. They collected the armor they could onto a sled along with packing up a few crates of supplies that could help the other clan and covered the whole thing with a tarp to bring back with them to the ship. 

“Do you think he’d really be too traumatized by this to want to be with our people?” Paz asked as they started back through the tunnels. 

“No, I think he’ll want to stay. But having a choice is important. I got sent to a home once. After my dad died I got arrested so many times, at one point they decided I’d just break out again and it might be better if I was rehabilitated. They sent me to a family on Mandalore since technically that was the closest culture I had.” Boba snorted shaking his head. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t work out,” Paz said and Boba laughed bitterly. 

“Understatement. I’m banned from Mandalore. Or was, by those in charge at the time. Not like they’re alive now. Forcing kids where they don’t want to be and don’t feel safe is only asking for trouble. I have connections. I can find the kid a home somewhere else if that’s what he wants. He’s old enough that he knows what will make him feel safe and I’ll leave him with a way to contact me.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. He knew Paz was grinning at him under his bucket. 

“Having the notorious Boba Fett on call makes me feel safer and I’m a full-grown adult. I’m sure the kid will appreciate it.” He chuckled and the rest of their trip was shared in comfortable silence. 

Once they got everything loaded and packed away and Jamie was snuggled on Paz Boba got them back into space and on their way to the covert. 

“If I stay with the Covert… Can I pick who I want to stay with?” The little boy asked seeming to be thinking about it hard and Paz nodded. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged. Din is our Beroya so he won’t be in much. He spends a lot of time with Boba. But, we can let you meet some of the other members if you like?” He offered and Jamie bit his lip. 

“What about you? Can I stay with you?” He asked clearly hopeful. Boba hid his smile at Paz’s little gasp by turning to check some random readings that didn’t actually need reading. 

“Yeah. If you want, then I’d be happy to take care of you.” Paz said brightly and the little boy smiled at him and rested his head against the blue metal covering Paz’s chest. 

“I’m going to go check on Din,” Boba said after a moment, guessing Paz might want some time to talk to the kid without an audience and the ship was on autopilot at the moment anyway. 

By the time they returned to the covert Paz had already sworn the adoption vow to Jamie and the two were debating the best colors for Jamie’s new  _ buy’ce _ . Boba was surprised when Jamie ran up and hugged his leg, however. 

“Thank you for saving me  _ Ba’vodu _ Boba!” He said and Boba patted his head awkwardly. 

“Of course. Be safe kid. If Paz gives you any issues you call me or Din and we’ll come around and flush his head in the ‘fresher for you, don’t worry.” He said making Jamie giggle before he ran off to follow Paz into the covert. Din stopped packing boxes back on the sled to look at Boba and he could feel the grin he was getting. 

“Shut up Djarin.” He grumbled and Din laughed. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He countered and Boba shoved him which only lead to Din laughing harder as they loaded up the last of the supplies for the covert and started to head around the back way. Maybe this whole being part of the covert thing wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
